


Go, Fight, Win!

by NovusOrdoMundi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fishbowls, General, Heartwarming, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusOrdoMundi/pseuds/NovusOrdoMundi
Summary: A Magikarp that can't evolve becomes the starter for the cheeriest Cheerleader who ever did cheer. Shenanigans, Heartwarming, and an ever going quest for Fishbowls ensue!





	Go, Fight, Win!

 

_Magikarp, as a species, are a pathetic and weak species._

_But don't just take my word for it. Read it's description in just about any regional Pokedex. They will mention just how worthless they are. A few of them might try and soften the blow, talking about how they were powerful in the past. Most of them just give it to you straight: They absolutely suck. So much so that multiple region universities have dedicated departments on researching the matter._

_As to competitive Pokemon trainers - which is the only good Pokemon trainer - the only reason you would even bother with a Magikarp is that eventually, after stuffing the sucker with as many Rare Candies you can possibly stuff down it's throat, you will eventually see the beautiful and terrifying majesty that is Gyarados. Now Gyarados, that's a pokemon. The powerful Pokemon can level the competition with a variety of moves and tactics. It's so big that it can easily lay waste to city blocks and eat lesser Pokemon for breakfest. And it has a Mega Evolution to boot, just in case it needed more power. Surely, when Mew rested on the Seventh Day, it was because she needed to rest after creating such a beast._

_But for this poor stupid Magikarp swimming inside a water tank in the town of First Point, it couldn't even hope for this glorious destiny. Nope, Arceus had pretty much abandoned this pathetic excuse of a fish when he cursed it to have Everimmotus._

_What is Everimmotus? Well, it's a rare Pokemon disorder. Effects literally one Pokemon in a million. It messes with a Pokemon, blocking the energy a Pokemon uses to evolve from it's current stage to the next one. The energy is still there, but the Pokemon just can't use it to evolve. Imagine a cork that's been glued into a bottle of wine. No matter what you do, you can't get inside to where the sweet sweet alcohol is._

_And as we have already stated, Magikarp are worthless Pokemon. Which means this failure of creation has no reason to live. At best, it gets to look forward to just swimming inside a tank until Yveltal finally gives him the sweet embrace of death. At worst, it gets eaten for dinner. This is all it can do. Because no trainer in their right mind would ever want this pokemon on their team._

 

**Who Do I Choose?**

**You!**

**When Do I Choose You?**

**Now!**

 

_No one without an overdeveloped abundance of positivity and cheer, anyway._

_\---_

_Go, Fight, Win!_

_A Novus Ordo Mundi Joint_

_Arc 1_

_In Which We Introduce Our Main Character At The Beginning Of Her Journey_

_*Insert Obligatory J-Pop Anime Theme Here*_

_\---_

Professor Jonathan Apple was many things in his long life. A 3-time Merivas League Pokemon Champion. A well known and respected Professor in the field of Battle Research. Frequent commentator in various televised League Matches. In the world of competitive battle, Apple's opinion was one you listened to, and the man was always willing to teach new trainers in the way of battle 

So the Professor was ready the moment a cheerleader, not even a full day past her graduation from high school, had barged into the lab. He would be happy to help her choose a proper starter. One that would see her through the Gyms and the Road. He even had them out of the Pokeballs, so she could see what her options were.

She ignored them all.

Instead, she had made a beeline towards the water tank where his future dinner swam, and promptly started an impromptu cheer.

"I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong..." Professor Apple said, clearing his ear. Yeah, that must have been it. "Did you say you wanted  _that_  Magikarp?"

"Yes, I choose this Pokemon!" Stella said, reaching inside the tank and pulling out the object of her desire. The Magikarp, no longer in it's natural habitat of water, flailed around within her grasp. "I can tell this one is the one for me!" Quick as a whip, she flipped the object of her desire to face the Professor. "Don't you agree?"

Professor Apple just blinked at the Magikarp staring back at him.

 _Ah, she must be wanting to own a Gyarados,_ the Professor quickly thought. That made sense. She probably thought if she trained it now, she'd have a fully evolved powerhouse sooner. She seemed to have the energy and desire many lacked as well. Not to mention it would probably be more docile and loyal to her then a wild one would have been.

Of course, there was no way she could have known that this Magikarp was defective.  _Best to break the bad news now. "_ This particular specimen has Everimmotus, I'm afraid. It can't evolve." The Professor gave a sad smile as he reached out his hands. "If you want, I'm sure that I've got a proper one in the back..."

But instead of sadly putting the defective Pokemon into his hands, she grinned. "Even better! I don't want a Gyarados. I want a Magikarp. And that means I don't have to shell out money for an Everstone!" She flipped the Magikarp back to face her. "You hear that, Barclay? You're perfect just as you are! We're going to dominate the league, and I'm going to cheer you on the entire way!"

Stella was so focused on her newly-christened Barclay that she didn't see Professor Apple mentally short circuit at the thought of preferring a Magikarp over a Gyarados. In what screwed up timeline would that even be possible?

 

\--

 

Somewhere, a Celebi sneezed.

 

\--

 

"Two-Four-Six-Eight!

Who Do We Appriciate?

Bar-Clay! Bar-Clay!

We Will Go All The Way!"

 

Professor Apple snapped back to reality. Apparently Stella had pulled out some pom-poms from her gym bag and had started going into another cheer while his mind had rebooted. He looked at the over-hyper teenager, then back to the Magikarp that was now perched on her shoulder.

And for a moment, he thought he saw something in Barclay's eyes sparkle.

Then he shook it off _. By Mew, her attitude's rather infectious. If she's not careful, she might spread it to others._

It was rather like how he was when he started as a trainer. So full of wonder and excitement. Of course, he had learned rather quickly learned that hope and dreams had no place on the battlefield. Only the most powerful Pokemon had the right to be there. It was a lesson this girl would obviously need to learn as well.

Still, it really wasn't his place to stop her. All he had to do was just give her the Magikarp, the Pokeballs, and the Pokedex. And besides, real world experience was always the best teacher. He just hoped it wouldn't break her too hard.  "Alright then. Just come this way, and we'll get you all set up."

"Thanks, Professor!" Stella exclaimed, picking Barclay off her shoulder and squeezing him for all he was worth.

This was going to be so much fun!

 

\--

 

_Hey there! This is Emily Marqui, and you are listening to Radio Nowhere! The best rock and news channel in all of the Merivas Region!_

_Now, if you are listening to this, then congrats! You've either near a radio, or a Pokedex with a Radio Nowhere Radio Card. And if you don't have a Radio Nowhere Radio Card, what are you waiting for?  Buy one at any Radio Store near you!_

_And to all you new trainers getting their starter Pokemon today, you've got to be a little bit nervous. So let your favorite DJ give you some advice: Pick the Trubbish as your starter if you can. People always poo-poo the Poison Type, but they can be awesome Pokemon! And Trubbish are very misunderstood Pokemon that can become a long worthwhile companion if you can get past it's look and focus on their personality._

_My board operator has just handed me a note. Apparently, Trubbish are not considered starter Pokemon anywhere in Merivas. Well, not with that attitude!_

_Alright, more seriously, don't sweat the selection process, kids. It's an important selection, but if you overthink it, you'll just make it so much harder then it has to be. Just go with your gut, and don't look back!_

_Now, stay tuned throughout the day as I give more advice to the newbies. And remember to tune in at the top of the hour, where Sister O'Toole of the Church of The Thousand Arms, and SysAdmin Mayfield of the Missingno Program come in to give their advice and blessing to those just starting their Pokemon journey. Let's see how long it takes before the word "heretic" gets thrown about!_

_I'm betting on fifteen minutes, myself._

_\--_

 

A full hour and and a skipped paperwork filling montage later, the glass doors slid open, revealing the sleepy little town of First Point.

Stella paused, as the enormity of it all hit her like a ton of bricks. It was actually happening. It was actually happening! She was an actual Pokemon Trainer!

Almost as a subconscious need for tangible proof, Stella opened up her Pokedex and look at the Identification Screen that was still on.

 

**Name: Stella Luna**

**ID FP MV US 46246**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 105**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Pokedex Issued: First Point, Merivas Region**

**Starter: Magikarp**

 

Yep, the ID Screen didn't lie. She was a bonafide Pokemon Trainer.

Stella smiled. "So, are you ready you to go on a long journey with me?"

 _Karp Karp!_ Barclay exclaimed, rocking on Stella's left shoulder.

"Take on Gym Leaders?"

 _Karp_!

"Train till every muscle in our body is sore?"

 _Karp_!

"Sit on the couch and watch General PokeCenter and eat tacos?"

 _MAGI-karp_? Barclay was a tad confused on the last bit.

"Well, it can't all be about combat." Stella giggled, as destiny awaited outside the lab.

With a fresh Pokedex in her bag and Barclay resting comfortably on her shoulder, Stella was ready to take on the world!

Steeling herself, Stella took her first step out into said world as a Pokemon trainer...

"Hey!"

...and immediately found herself in the visual crosshairs of a young kid, who couldn't be more then twelve years old.

Pokeball already in hand, the youngster pointed at Stella. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

She barely had a chance to register what was happening before said boy continued. "And we already locked eyes, so you can't back out now!"

Stella just blinked. Barclay just lightly flopped.

"Wait, what?"

_Karp?_

"It's the rules!" Youngster continued, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

From the blank looks he was getting, it wasn't. Professor Apple had mentioned nothing about this. And while Stella may have been a bit too excited to listen to everything the Professor had said, she would have definite remembered that being in the League Rulebook.

"This is why I didn't want to leave Kanto. Things were proper there." The boy sighed. "Look, when two trainers lock eyes, they have to battle! And you have a Pokemon to battle with, so you can't claim all your Pokemon have fainted. So, let's do this. Go Charmander!" And without waiting for a response, the boy threw a wicked curveball into the ground, releasing the Pokemon inside.

And as the cute fire lizard emerged from his Pokeball, It didn't take Stella very long to make a very decision on how to proceed with the matter.

She simply turned around, waited for the glass doors open, and re-entered the lab. Because asking the Pokemon professor who specialized in battling what the exact rules were on starting battles made sense.

 

\--

 

Professor Apple looked upon the tray of Pokeballs, and smiled.

As much as he still thought Stella's decision was a bad one, it did have the benefit of having an extra Pokemon to give away. And considering the general amount of people the first New Trainer Day after graduation seemed to attract, that was a real fear many Professors had of running out.

Nobody wanted a repeat of Dusty Zenith two years ago.

The sliding of the doors caused Apple to look towards them. But instead of another potential trainer, he saw a rather confused Stella and Barclay walk in, mere moments after leaving.

“Something wrong?” The Professor asked.

“Quick question: Do I have to battle someone if our eyes meet?”

Professor Apple looked rather surprised at the question. “What? No! You should never be forced to battle anyone if you don't want to!”

“That's what I thought. But I just wanted to make sure.” Stella said, now a bit less confused. “I didn't want to have to walk with my head down all the time. Kinda not safe."

“Indeed. Now when the modern Leagues were getting set up, it was indeed a rule. But that didn't last very long, and many people just ignored it anyways. No matter what those damn Traditionalist claim.” There was a slight pause, before the older man sighed, putting the tray down. “I'm almost afraid to ask, but just who told you this?”

Stella opened her mouth to respond…

“...can't just run away from a battle! It's against the rules!”

The glass door slid open, revealing one very angry trainer, and an equally flummoxed Charmander.

“Seriously, you new trainers have no respect for the proper way of battling.” The boy continued, glaring at Stella and Barclay as hard as he could as he walked into the lab. “Oh, hey Uncle John!”

Apple just rub his forehead, trying to keep cool. “Bobby, how many times have I asked you not to ambush people right outside my lab?”

“But Uncle Johhhhhhhhn…”

“Don't you 'Uncle Johhhhhhhhn’ me, mister! You know the rules! If you want to battle someone, you ask them.”

“Wait, you're related to him?!” And the confusion returned for Stella.

Apple turned to address her, ignoring the look Bobby was giving him. “My brother asked me for help. Bobby had taken up with a bad crowd north of Cerulean, and he didn't know what to do. So I told him to send him to me for the summer.  I figure I can use my experience and wisdom to steer him towards being a proper Pokemon Trainer..”

“But it is proper, Uncle John!” Bobby exclaimed. “The old ways are becoming cool again!”

“So when do we pull out the pogs and slammers?” Stella quipped.

This got a blank look from both Apples. Finally, Bobby asked the question. “What's a pog?”

Stella rolled her eyes. “Nevermind. Look, I'm cool with a battle. But right now, I want to connect with Barclay first. I did just get him.” She put a hand on the young trainer’s shoulder. “Tell you what. I'll be here this time tomorrow, and we'll battle, ‘kay?”

This did mollify the lad a bit. “Sure. It'll just make my victory more awesome!”

“That's the spirit!”  _Karp!_

“And now that you'll have that battle planned, you've got time to help me feed the starters…” the elder Apple said, holding a bag of Poffins. "And after that, you can clean up the water tanks!"

Bobby pouted, as the specter of responsibility loomed over his free time. “Aw man…”

Stella snickered. Barclay flopped his tailed in agreement.

 

\--

 

_Turns out, it only took the good sister nine minutes to break out the H-word. And a lot of other words as well._

_Remember kids, don't use that kind of language until you're old enough to accept the consequences!_

_And transitioning from that, I get a certain question from a lot of my out of region listeners: Why do Merivas kids have to wait until they're eighteen before they go on their journey?_

_Because we're killjoys who want to crush the dreams of little kids._

_More seriously, according to Professor Ben Jakob of Jackpot City, it's because we want our Pokemon trainers to be more educated in life outside of Pokemon. He quoted some statistics about how most Pokemon trainers eventuality settle down and transition to other things. And when that happens, they aren't stuck with an elementary school education. Instead, they'll have a leg up on their counterparts in their new career, whole being able to spend more time in a safer environment that allows them more time to make a decision on what they want to do with their lives._

_I'm still going with killjoys._

 

\--

 

Once again, Stella stood at the entrance as the sliding glass doors of the Lab parted.

With a still-fresh Pokedex in her bag and Barclay still happily resting comfortably on her shoulder, Stella was ready to take on the Region! Even better, she had her first battle for the two to look forward to!

Stella took her second step out into the world as a Pokemon trainer...

"Excuse me, lass. Do you know how to catch a Pokemon?"

Stella blinked, as she looked at the elderly gentleman who was standing right outside the lab. But instead of confusion or exasperation, she cheerfully recognized this man. A quick whisper of instruction to Barclay was given, before responding. "Of course, Mr. Jenkins!"

_KARP!_

With that declaration, the Magikarp Splashed off her shoulder, launching himself high and in a forward arc. Quickly, Stella positioned  herself under her airborne Pokemon, before leaping into the air to catch her starter.

Landing on her feet, and with Barclay in her hands, Stella turned towards Mr. Jenkins and stepped forward. "Two feet down and a football move!"

Mr. Jenkins, the Pokemon Handling teacher at First Point High (Go Mystics!), tried to level a stern stare at his former student. The key word was "tried",  as after a few seconds before giving up and busting out a hearty laugh. "Still got that spunk, kid. And it looks like you've got your starter." Jenkins reached out his hand. "Mind if I take a look at him?"

Stella nodded, placing Barclay into the teacher's hands.  "So, what are you doing here?" Stella asked "I figured you be enjoying summer break by now."

Jenkins shrugged, turning Barclay around in his hands. "Eh, got bored after an hour. Figured I'd stay around the lab for New Trainer Day. In case any of you young whippersnappers needed some last minute guidance." Jenkins looked closely at Barclay, while inspecting his scales. "Like not letting your starter dry out too much."

Stella gasped as she looked at Barclay with concern. "Oh my gods, you're right! I totally didn't about that! Are you all right Barclay?"

 _Magi-Magikarp,_  Barclay liftted his head and his tail at once, the best approximation of a shrug a Magikarp can manage.

A gentle grasp of her shoulder by the older teacher stopped her impending freak out. "Fish Pokemon are far hardier then everyone thinks. But if you're gonna keep your partner outta his ball, you need to think about the logistics of it! For example..." Jenkins rummaged around his bag, before pulling out a bottle of Dasani - the offical bottled water product of the Merivas Region and this story - and poured it over Barclay. "And there you go!  A quick way to keep your Magikarp hydrated!"

Jenkins handed Barclay back to his trainer. "Now, I'd recommend buying a portable fishbowl for him to rest in for longer periods of time. But for now, this'll do."

Stella looked at her now wetter and happier Pokemon with amazement. "Thanks Mr. Jenkins! I knew you were my favorite teacher for a reason!"

Mr Jenkins chuckled. "At least you're willing to learn. That's all I ask of my students. Now, go out and have fun. You have my number, right?" Stella nodded. Every student got his number at the end of the year, in case they needed advice. "Call me if you need me."

"Will do!" Stella said, putting Barclay on her shoulder "Let's go, Barclay! I'm going to get you the best fishbowls, no matter what it takes!"

_Karp!_

With that promise, and the start of the quest that would eventually span all over the region, Stella took a step home...

"Hey! I challenge you..."  _DONK!_

Stella watched as the wannabe Punk fell on his butt, the empty bottle of Dasani on the ground besides him.

"Thanks, Mr. Jenkins" she exclaimed, before hurriedly heading home. She had so many things to do! Pack her supplies, start training Barclay on the best way to use Splash, and to show him off to her father and the rest of Sin Fronteras.

It was going to be a busy first day!

 

\--

\--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for giving my story a chance! If you wish to see pieces of it earlier, stop by Sufficient Velocity or Spacebattles and come on in!


End file.
